Blow
by FifiDoll
Summary: Sebastian tries again to convince Blaine to give him a chance, only this time, it works.


Kurt and Blaine were sitting at the Lima Bean for the first coffee of the spring term at McKinley when Sebastian approached looking smug. Kurt grumbled into his cup before putting up an amiable front. He smiled and greeted Sebastian while Blaine stammered through a greeting of his own. When Sebastian started going on about a faceoff at Regionals, Kurt grew exasperated and walked off for a refill. "So Blaine," Sebastian smiled as he turned to face Blaine fully. "What are you up to this weekend? I hear Kurt's going out of town with his famous daddy so you're all free."

"How did you…?" Blaine trailed off.

Sebastian ignored the question and instead ran a finger gently along the back of Blaine's hand. "C'mon, he doesn't need to know," Sebastian hummed, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Know what?" Blaine asked as he swallowed thickly.

Sebastian leaned in even further and whispered in Blaine's ear, "How badly you want me to fuck you into the mattress. How you're tired of being the one in control. Do you want that, Blaine? Do you want me to take control of you?"

His fingers still teased the back of Blaine's hand as he muttered, "I could fuck you so hard you'd be screaming my name." Sebastian could feel the heat radiating from Blaine's body, and he smirked as he added, "You'd feel me for weeks, Blaine. I'd fuck you so hard…in your ass…down your throat…you know you want it."

Blaine swallowed hard and found himself nodding. "My house, Saturday. I'll send you the address," Sebastian smirked. "Now pull yourself together, your boyfriend is coming back."

Sebastian looked positively smug as Kurt approached, and Blaine's blush slowly faded as he reached out for his coffee so he could take a drink. "So, what did I miss?" Kurt asked, looking between Sebastian and Blaine.

"Oh, I just don't want to blow it with this guy I know. I was asking Blaine for advice," Sebastian explained.

Blaine choked on his coffee when Sebastian said the word 'blow,' and Kurt raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything more. Sebastian excused himself and Blaine pulled himself back together so Kurt didn't get any more suspicious.

Saturday came much faster than Blaine was ready for, but he kept replaying the conversation from the Lima Bean in his head and couldn't talk himself out of it. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't jerked off at the thought of it at least a couple of times. Blaine drove over to Sebastian's house and almost turned back just before he rang the doorbell. Sebastian answered the door with a smile and stepped back to let Blaine in. "Good to see you," he grinned.

Blaine swallowed hard and nodded. "Come in," Sebastian insisted.

Blaine walked inside, his gaze never breaking Sebastian's as he did so. He heard the click of the door behind him as it shut, and when it did, Blaine couldn't even think, things went so quickly. In seconds, Sebastian had Blaine pressed up against the door. Their bodies were flush together and Blaine could feel how hard Sebastian was against his hip. His breathing was labored as he looked up at Sebastian. With a smirk, Sebastian spoke, his voice deeper with lust. "You're so fucking hot," Sebastian practically purred.

Blaine blushed at the compliment and he was about to turn away in embarrassment when Sebastian's lips crashed against his own. Blaine's breath caught in his throat and he closed his eyes as Sebastian took control, just like he'd promised. Sebastian had Blaine pinned against the door, a hand steadying himself against the wall on either side of Blaine's head. Blaine stood awkwardly as he got used to the feeling of another boy's lips on his own. When Sebastian deepened the kiss slightly forcefully, Blaine reached forward to knot his fingers in the front of Sebastian's blazer.

Sebastian's tongue pressed past Blaine's lips easily and Blaine lamely responded to the kiss. Sebastian's kisses were exciting and electric; so different from Kurt's that Blaine was having trouble believing this was actually happening. Sebastian smirked into the kiss and let his hands trail down to Blaine's waist. Their bodies were already pressed together, but they were brought closer still when Sebastian slid his hands around and cupped Blaine's ass firmly. Blaine moaned from deep in his throat and Sebastian practically came right there, the sound was so hot.

Blaine's knuckles were white, he was clinging to Sebastian firmly, and he began to kiss back with more fervor though Sebastian remained in control. One of Sebastian's hands slid quickly down Blaine's thigh until he reached his knee. Sebastian tugged and brought Blaine's leg up and around his waist, then reached back down to cup his ass. Sebastian continued to kiss Blaine deeply, quickly, and to the point that Blaine couldn't really think straight. "Up," Sebastian whispered against Blaine's lips.

Blaine just moaned as he lifted his other leg up around Sebastian's waist as well and let the hands cupping his ass support him entirely. Blaine broke the kiss seconds later when his longs were screaming at him for oxygen. He looked at Sebastian, face flushed, and Sebastian smirked. "Do you want to go up to my room?" he asked.

This was the last time he'd give Blaine the chance to back out. After this, Sebastian wasn't so sure he'd have the willpower to stop. Blaine didn't even stop to think before he nodded his consent. Sebastian grinned and their lips met again. He carried Blaine with ease up the stairs to his room. Blaine's hands fumbled with Sebastian's tie and the buttons on his shirt, and when they got to Sebastian's room, Blaine wasted no time in removing the blazer, shirt, and tie entirely.

It was Sebastian's turn to moan when Blaine's bare hands caressed his chest, and Blaine could hardly contain how much this was turning him on. Sebastian fell to the bed gently, Blaine underneath him, and he broke the kiss to grin at Blaine and reach out to tug off his sweater. Their eyes met again and Blaine's heart beat wildly at how happy Sebastian looked. Blaine reached up to pull Sebastian into another kiss. Sebastian could feel Blaine smiling into the kiss and now he knew he could do this without worrying about whether Blaine truly wanted to do this.

Sebastian ground his hips against Blaine's again, and Blaine let out a loud, throaty moan. Sebastian trailed kisses along Blaine's neck until he reached a point near his collarbone that caused Blaine to let out the hottest keening, moaning sound Sebastian had ever heard. Sebastian reached down between them and unfastened Blaine's jeans as quickly as he possibly could. He tugged them down along with Blaine's underwear, leaving the smaller teen completely naked on Sebastian's bed. Blaine looked up at Sebastian bashfully as Sebastian's eyes took in every inch of Blaine's body, from his slightly disheveled hair to his red, leaking cock, to how sinfully wide Blaine's legs were spread _for Sebastian_. "Fuck…" Sebastian muttered.

Blaine looked at Sebastian like he was surprised anyone would like his body that much. He moaned softly when Sebastian kissed him again, and he let Sebastian turn him over onto his hands and knees. Before Blaine really had a chance to register what Sebastian was doing, Sebastian's hands were on his ass spreading his cheeks to expose his tight hole. Sebastian let out a growl and leaned in quickly to lick at the puckered opening. He teased and prodded with his tongue and listened as Blaine completely fell apart in front of him. Deciding to play on what he'd done at the coffee shop a bit, Sebastian stopped only to tease, "I'll bet your boyfriend doesn't do this for you."

Blaine blushed furiously but couldn't bring himself to answer. He just let out a loud moan as Sebastian went right back to teasing him with his tongue. Slowly, Sebastian slid a finger in to the first knuckle. "God, you're so tight Blaine," Sebastian moaned.

Blaine hissed as Sebastian's saliva proved to be not enough lubrication as he experimentally pressed his finger in a bit more. Sebastian eased up and ran his tongue around Blaine's hole before slowly pulling his finger out so he could retrieve a bottle of lube from his dresser. Blaine remained on the bed, ass up in the air and his head resting on his hands, flushed deep crimson at the position he was in.

Sebastian poured some lube onto his fingers and warmed it for a few seconds before he reached out and traced the tight ring of muscle for a moment. Blaine whimpered and leaned back into the touch. Sebastian smirked and slid in a finger slowly. Blaine moaned loudly and Sebastian asked mischievously, "Have you ever bottomed before?"

He knew the answer before he even asked, but he wanted to hear Blaine say it. Blaine swallowed hard and moaned out, "N-no."

Sebastian smirked and nodded as he slowly worked Blaine open, taking his time and teasing Blaine more than was probably fair. He let his finger graze Blaine's prostate repeatedly, and Blaine's whole body glistened with sweat when Sebastian finally had Blaine stretched and couldn't fight the urge to fuck him for a second longer.

Sebastian rolled Blaine and fumbled with his own belt and trousers before he, too, was naked. Face to face wasn't usually Sebastian's style, but Blaine was different. The way Blaine was sprawled out on Sebastian's bed, legs spread, cock hard and leaking pre-cum on his stomach, and his hole stretched and exposed, yeah, Sebastian would definitely make an exception.

He poured some lube into his palm and slicked up his cock before leaning in to cover Blaine's lips with his own. Sebastian used this distraction to press the head of his cock inside of Blaine. Blaine let out a cross between a moan and a yelp before he broke the kiss to throw his head back against the pillows.

Sebastian watched Blaine's expression change from discomfort to pleasure as he pressed further inside, and Sebastian let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding when his balls hit Blaine's ass. Blaine and Sebastian just looked at each other in surprise for a moment before their lips met again.

Sebastian didn't usually do this – sex with kissing – it was always too intimate. With Blaine, things were different, though. Their kisses were quick and dirty and set their senses ablaze. Sebastian began to rock his hips and Blaine fisted his hands in the sheets in pleasure. Sebastian kissed along Blaine's jaw and down his neck, sucking at the skin and marking Blaine with dark red bruises. Blaine let out the same keening sound he'd used earlier and Sebastian's eyes rolled back in his head a bit as he willed himself to hold out.

Sebastian's hips increased their pace and both boys' moans echoed throughout the room. Blaine arched his back up off the bed and groaned when it meant their bodies were both rubbing against his cock. Sebastian moaned into the crook of Blaine's neck Blaine let out a whimper when he felt Sebastian leave another mark, and he shivered when Sebastian whispered in his ear, "Jerk yourself off while I fuck you."

Blaine whimpered at how hot Sebastian was when he gave orders like that, and he nodded quickly before their lips met in a quick kiss. The kiss was dirty, a mess of tongues, lips, and teeth, and as Sebastian pulled away to look at Blaine, he sucked at Blaine's lower lip. Blaine's face was flushed and his eyes were shut as he focused on doing what Sebastian asked him to. He reached out in front of himself and wrapped his hand around his cock. He wasn't going to last long, but he didn't think Sebastian would mind too much.

Sebastian watched Blaine get himself off for a few seconds before he gave in and slid them down the bed so he could stand between Blaine's legs. Blaine's hand slowed as Sebastian adjusted them, and they exchanged one more quick, dirty kiss before Sebastian stood and gripped Blaine's hips tightly.

Blaine's head spun as Sebastian began to slam into him. It was almost too much – his hand moved at an erratic pace and both moaned loudly as the slapping noises of their bodies meeting began to pick up in volume. Sebastian's hips moved in short, quick thrusts and Blaine moaned as Sebastian shifted and his cock hit Blaine's prostate repeatedly.

Sebastian was getting close; Blaine was tight and his moans were absolutely sinful. Sebastian could feel the sweat on his brow and knew his muscles would ache in the morning. It was worth it, though. This was the best sex Sebastian had ever had, and he'd had a lot of sex in his life until this point. Sebastian looked down at Blaine and watched as he writhed and moaned while jerking off. Breathlessly, Sebastian said, "I want you to cum for me, Blaine."

Blaine's eyes fluttered open and he looked at Sebastian questioningly. Sebastian just nodded and Blaine's eyes fell shut again as he captured his lower lip in his teeth. Sebastian continued to pound into Blaine as Blaine's jaw dropped and he let out a loud moan. "Oh my god…" Blaine cried out as he came hard all over his hand.

Sebastian felt Blaine's muscles clenching around him, and he relentlessly fucked Blaine through his orgasm, even when Blaine tried to squirm away as the sensations became too much for him. "Oh fuck…" Sebastian moaned as he thrust, hard and deep, inside of Blaine. He came hard and buried his face in Blaine's neck as he muttered, "Blaine."

Blaine breathed heavily as he felt Sebastian filling him up, and he wasn't sure what to make of Sebastian moaning his name. Neither moved as they came down from their orgasms. Sebastian moved first, climbing up to the side so he wouldn't crush Blaine. Blaine was trembling, so Sebastian slowly got up to grab a washcloth from the en suite bathroom.

Sebastian wiped the cum from Blaine's torso, cock, and hand before cleaning himself off as well. Blaine was still panting a little, and Sebastian smirked, "You're going to feel that tomorrow."

Their eyes met and Blaine's expression was unreadable. He just nodded, and Sebastian's smug expression faded. "You can take a nap before you leave, if you want," Sebastian offered lamely.

Blaine looked surprised, but Sebastian pretended not to notice as he got dressed. Blaine rolled over and as Sebastian finished buttoning his shirt, he tossed a blanket over Blaine and said, "I'll wake you up in a while. We can eat before you go or something."

Sebastian tried to make it sound as casual as he could as he left; he didn't want to make too much out of this, but it had to mean something if Blaine was staying, right?


End file.
